wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
February 29, 2016 Monday Night RAW
The February 29, 2016 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on February 29, 2016 at Bridgestone Arena in Nashville, Tennessee. Episode summary Becky Lynch vs Sasha Banks It seems Charlotte’s WrestleMania forecast may have gotten a lot foggier. The Divas Champion was initially under the impression that the winner of Raw’s Becky Lynch–Sasha Banks bout would challenge her for the gold at The Show of Shows, but clearly she was operating under the impression that a winner would be crowned in the first place. It turned out that both Sasha and Becky were so evenly matched — each Diva had an answer for literally everything the other attempted in the early moments — that they pinned each other. After a deadlocked duel between the two atop the turnbuckle, Sasha executed a sunset flip that put The Irish Lass Kicker on her back … only The Boss collapsed as well, putting both women’s shoulders to the mat to end the bout in a draw. Hopefully, Thursday's rematch will provide a clear contender. Stephanie McMahon delivered her Vincent J. McMahon Legacy of Excellence Award acceptance speech As you may remember, Shane McMahon returned last week to shake up the power structure of Monday Night Raw. Perhaps lost in the shuffle of his return, however, was the fact that Stephanie McMahon had just won the Vincent J. McMahon Legacy of Excellence Award. So Stephanie took the opportunity to deliver a belated acceptance speech one week after her initial remarks were interrupted … and she didn’t get far. The boos of the WWE Universe where so resounding that Stephanie’s gratitude turned to gripes in all of five seconds. By the end, she had cursed the “wastes of life” in the WWE Universe, questioned the foundation of her brother’s claim to WWE, proclaimed herself “Queen” of WWE and promised Shane’s doom at WrestleMania. Hell of a speech. Brie Bella vs Naomi The hits just keep on coming for Brie Bella. After Charlotte denied her the Divas Championship at WWE Fastlane, Brie attempted to right the ship on Raw against Naomi and fell short despite an impressive performance. She went kick-for-kick against the Team B.A.D. figurehead, repaying Naomi’s high-step flurry with “Yes!” kicks to the sternum. Tamina’s interference ended up throwing Brie off, and Naomi was able to lock in a submission win … a fact that Lana, who had thrown shade at Brie backstage before the bell, was quick to gloat over atop the ramp. Results * WWE Divas Title #1 Contendership Match: Sasha Banks vs. Becky Lynch ended in a double pin * Singles Match: '''Naomi (w/ Tamina) defeated Brie Bella by submission Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2016 television episodes Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Brie Bella Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:WWE television episodes